Grace
|fgcolor= |image=Grace Scavengers Comic2.JPG |imgsize=150px |race=Terran |faction= Kel-Morian Combine |gender=Female |birth= |death= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |job=Salvager |family= }} Grace was a Kel-Morian scavenger who works on the salvage ship the Magpie. Biography After a string of dry runs, Grace and her fellow scavengers were gathered together by Captain Nero Theban, who told them they were going to salvage a protoss ship in Terran Dominion space, a risky and illegal operation. Theban told him the ship would crash into a nearby planet soon, covering up their escape and illegal salvage operation. When Theban offered double share for everyone who came with him, the entire crew volunteered to board the carrier, Grace included.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers 1''' (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. However, upon entering the ship the crew found themselves attacked by an unknown assailant. The scavengers began to regroup, and decided to return to the Magpie to arm themselves and return for survivors. On the way back however Amelia was snatched up a hatch by the assailant. Grace wanted to stop, but Theban urged the crew onward. They reached the Magpie, finding it sealed, but Theban was able to use the manual override to get inside. Grace armed herself with the rest of the crew, but they found that the bridge had been sealed. As they were formulating a plan to buy them time, the scavengers were ambushed by Terran Dominion marines under Captain Barlow who had boarded their ship, and told them they were under arrest.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers '''2 (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Gene opened fire, leading to a firefight where Grace's shoulder was hit by a stray bolt. Theban ordered the group surrender, and Caleb said he's cooperate with the marines. Grace and the scavengers were thrown into a prison, where her crew tried to treat her bullet wound. Later, Caleb was sent back, with her crew jeering at him for betraying them. Just then Caleb turned on the guard as he opened the door, knocking him down, and Grace joined her crew in holding him down as they shot him. Grace and her crew overran the bridge, killing Captain Barlow and her marines, but before they could stop it the Dominion Liberator fired on the protoss vessel, destroying it and the Magpie. Captain Theban asked Grace if she could pilot their Liberator, and Grace said that all Dominion ships were similar. However, behind them a protoss voice came from the corpses, saying they would all soon be dead.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Scavengers 3''' (7) (September 26, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Theban ordered his scavengers to shoot the corpses, and in his rage announced his loyalties to the United Earth Directorate. Grace was shocked, saying he should have told the crew that there were political motivations for their raiding the ship. Theban then shoved Grace and shot her through the chest, killing her.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers '''4 (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Even after Grace's death, memories of her and the Magpie crew continued to haunt Caleb in his waking thoughts and nightmares.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors 1 (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Scavengers Category:Terran characters in Survivors Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran salvagers